


street light eyes

by alltoowells



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: AU, Camren - Freeform, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Sexuality, coming to terms with it moreover, i dont know what else to tag, i dont know yet, i guess, mostly - Freeform, ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoowells/pseuds/alltoowells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where camila is coming to terms with life, who she is, and what exactly she feels for the bright eyed girl she sleeps next to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	street light eyes

There are a lot of things Camila was unable to imagine.

 

She couldn't see herself going blonde, ever developing a taste for cantaloupe, and actually attending university. Even then, she found herself packing her clothes into a large suitcase, neatly folded and sectioned off by color (the color white ending up having two of its own piles compared to the rest of the colors), dragging it to the entrance of DePaul University. Her mother stared at her with proud eyes, glossing over as she took an honest look at who her daughter had become. Beautiful, kind-hearted, and intelligent.

 

"I'm proud of you, mija," She said softly, kissing the top of her daughter's head as she held her closely. "Eres mi mundo."

 

"Te amo, mami," Camila murmured against her shoulder, letting her head rest on it as her mother stroked her long hair gently. This was something she would have to get used to not having exclusively near. After all, she was traveling all the way from the warm comforts of Miami, Florida to study in Chicago. Camila wasn't sure why she chose DePaul University, to be completely honest. There was just something about the way it felt at the moment when she visited the campus that made her feel so comfortable, so prepared. Granted, the weather would end up having to be something she grew accustomed to since it apparently grew cold during fall alone. Camila couldn't even handle temperature under 50 degrees.

 

Saying some final goodbye's, Camila went to the elevator, squeezing by with the other freshmen students riding up to their dorms. There was a light chatter going on between a boy and girl, the girl speaking a mile a minute and the boy attentively watching as she spoke, so much fascination in what she was saying. A light flutter danced around the pit of her stomach. How she yearned for that. For a boy to admire her in such a way that could make her into art or poetry.

 

Dinging open, the elevator slid open to the floor she was waiting on, a majority of the people coming out with her as well. Trying to squeeze through the small groups of people lounging in the halls casually, Camila awkwardly found herself stopped in the middle, the boy and girl from the elevator blocking her dorm room.

 

"Um, excuse me," Camila cleared her throat, trying her best to give the nicest smile possible.

 

The vivid, emerald eyed girl turned to glance at her, cocking her head slightly. "Camila?"

 

"Yes," She drew out slowly, uncomfortable at the fact she knew her name.

 

Taking notice, the girl blinked, slapping her forehead lightly to demonstrate some sort of display of her stupid move. "Shit, forgive me. I'm Lauren, your roomate? We emailed back and forth?"

 

"Oh!" Camila's eyes went wide, recalling the string of messages they had sent each other in an attempt to avoid an awkward encounter. An honest attempt that still slipped into an uncomfortable slope either way. "Yeah, you're right, sorry. Hi."

 

"You don't have to apologize," Lauren smiled softly. "Here, I'll help you with that, I already have my side of the room set up anyway, I need something to do." Lauren took the suitcase from Camila's hand before she could protest and assure her it wasn't heavy or work at all, feeling slightly sheepish receiving help for something she easily could have done.

 

"Thank you," she mumbled anyway. "No big deal," Lauren waved off. "Well? What do you think? If there's anything that kind of bothers you just let me know. I'm gonna be outside, alright?"

 

Camila smiled and nodded, thanking her once again as the dark haired girl walked out to the hall again, carrying on her previous conversation with the boy. Lauren had decorated her wall with many posters, one of Johnny Depp as a teenager, many of Lana Del Rey, followed by an abundant of polaroids. Camila couldn't help but study them, the way they effortlessly captured multiple moments of Lauren laughing, mouth opened wide and eyebrows arched as she aimed to block her smile from the camera with her porcelain hand, followed by others of more landscape-type photographs. Her favorite thing to photograph seemed to be the sky at its most vulnerable as it transition from day to night, the sky scattering shades of pink and orange across the sky. How something so pretty could changeover to something so dark amazed Camila.

 

Shrugging off the thoughts, Camila went over to her bed, placing her suitcase on it, not sure she really felt like unpacking. Instead she stared at it, fingers making feathery touches at the cold, bumpy metal of the suitcase's zipper.

 

"Hey," Lauren popped up from beside the door. "Sam and I are going to go for breakfast. I know I'm not a morning person myself, so I was wondering if you wanted to tag along? It would mean a lot, after all we are going to be roommates anyway."

 

Camila smiled tightly, ready to lay out her excuse to avoid too much socialization with people. "I have to unpack, but thank you, anyway."

 

"Come on," Lauren urged. "I'll help you, yeah? There's this McDonalds around and I would really love it if you came. Really."

 

Never one to like the feeling of letting someone down, Camila gave in and said okay. There must have been some kind of tired undertone to her voice though, because Lauren's voice and features softened as she assured her she didn't want to force her. "No, I do want to go. Just nervous, is all," Camila laughed it off.

 

It was true. She felt beyond nervous. Making friends wasn't something she was particularly gifted at, and it made her so nervous to know she was going to have to put in effort to get to know her roommate without making the year a montage of acknowledging nods and brief glances. She got enough of those from her father.

 

"Alright," Lauren smiled. She did that a lot. Smile. Whenever she did, though, she didn't hold back. It was always wide and toothy, her green eyes crinkling. It was so genuine. "Sam, I'm ready to go. This is Camila, by the way, my roommate."

 

She ignored the mispronunciation of her name, Lauren saying 'ill' instead of 'eel'. Lauren had been so kind to her in only a matter of minutes, she didn't want to embarrass or correct her so soon.

 

"Camila," Sam repeated. He was fairly handsome, with big brown eyes, long eyelashes, and a murderous smile. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Same," Camila replied, turning red when she realized she shouldn't and couldn't respond that lamely. "You too, I mean. Sorry."

 

Lauren rose an eyebrow, laughing at her apparent habit of bringing internet phrases into real conversations. "Same." 

 

"So, where you from?" Sam asked.

 

"Miami."

 

"What? No way," Lauren gasped. "I've always wanted to go. I've lived in Chicago for too long. That's why I'm so pale."

 

"It's a gorgeous place," Camila smiled. "You'd like it, I think. Your skin is gorgeous anyway, though."

 

"Aw, thank you," Lauren cooed. "See, Sam? Is it that hard to be so sweet? Camila, you're my dream boy. I wish you were a boy."

 

Camila laughed, unsure of how to respond to that other than with laughter. She wasn't too aware of their banter, so it was better she didn't comment, she thought to herself.

 

Sam rolled his eyes, shoving Lauren lightly, bumping her into Camila slightly."Oh, shut up, Jauregui."

 

Lauren poked her tongue out, throwing her arm around Camila. "You know what? Fuck you, come on Camila. Let's go order that breakfast without him." They laughed as Sam trailed behind them, all three of them walking over to the McDonalds. The streets all were so new to Camila, every corner different than the ones she was used to seeing. Sam and Lauren were nice, being carefree and easily joking around with her as if they had known her for years. They went back after that, Lauren following through with her promise and helping Camila unpack and set her things into her drawers. Camila liked her, she concluded. She was nice and that's all that mattered.

 

Late that night, Camila found herself unable to sleep. Her thoughts were hyperactive, and her heart was pumping so fast she felt she was suffocating. She shifted around her bed, trying her best to bring herself good thoughts. She had always struggled with sleep. There was something uneasy about it. It was too closely related to death, she would think every night. The only difference really, was her beating heart. It frightened her to know this. Especially considering how easy she found it to drown in your own dreams.

 

"Camila?" Lauren whispered in the darkness, her raspy voice low but sweet as ever. "You alright?"

 

Camila hummed, too afraid to speak. This was the truth. She was expected to be an adult now, expected to be grown, expected to not be so reliant on her mother stroking her hair and humming unwritten melodies to her to calm her anxiety down. She was expected to do it herself from now on. Lauren didn't respond for a brief moment, only shifted around in her bed. Camila could hear her hesitant, slow breaths.

 

"Hey, I know we just met today but you can tell me. It's okay, Camila."

 

"It's Cam-ee-la, actually," Camila muttered.

 

"What?"

 

"Cam-ee-la. That's how you say my name."

 

"Camila," Lauren repeated, emphasizing the double 'e' sound. "Sorry about that. Are you sure you don't want to talk? You can be real with me."

 

Camila thought about it, slowly giving in to her offer to talk. "Okay."

 

While anxiety wasn't something she wanted to talk about due to being afraid of scaring her roommate, she talked to her about other things to distract her racing thoughts. They talked about Miami, how much she missed her family already, her Cuban background. Lauren piped in about having the same background, gushing about the mouthwatering dishes she was going to miss having her mother and father cook her. They talked until her eyes grew heavy and the last thing she heard was Lauren's voice fading away, humming along to a Spanish song she had heard on the radio. Lauren was real, Camila concluded. Lauren was someone she hoped would stick around. Even if it's just for awhile.


End file.
